


bring the good boys home

by Confabulatrix



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Cunnilingus, Dog Jokes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confabulatrix/pseuds/Confabulatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako drops her head back, rolls her eyes, and wonders why she finds this man sexy, because he is <i>not</i>, he is utterly ridiculous. He's also not wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bring the good boys home

**Author's Note:**

> for Cassidee

_nostalgia won't let you down_

 

Chuck starts in with the dog jokes in May, but it's August before they're stale enough that Mako feels comfortable using them as well. Raleigh, fortunately, has a good sense of humor; he might not be terribly original (she will forever cherish the look on Chuck's face when Raleigh told him to _"buzz off"_ ), but he understands comic timing and he laughs at the jokes when Mako tells them, even when she botches the delivery, because some of them are just _terrible_.

Sometimes, he even encourages her. "You know," he says, too innocently to be up to anything but something indecent, "now would be a great time." He nips at the skin of her stomach, just above the waistband of her jeans, and undoes the top button with an unfairly sexy grin.

Mako squirms under the ticklish sweep of his stubble and tries to neither gasp nor laugh, but the sound that escapes her is a bit of both. "No, it is _not_."

" _You_ know," he says again, with slightly different emphasis, "and _I_ know." He pauses, sets his teeth to the tab of her zipper and pulls, eyebrows raised and wry to keep her attention while he unzips her jeans, as if she could possibly look away. She shivers a little beneath the heat of his breath and shifts her hips the slightest bit, and then he says, almost sing-songing, "We both know you're thinking it."

Mako drops her head back, rolls her eyes, and wonders why she finds this man sexy, because he is _not_ , he is utterly ridiculous. He's also not wrong. She chews the inside of her bottom lip for a moment while Raleigh grins expectantly up at her, feels the curve of his smile against her skin, and groans at herself.

"Is there a snack in my pocket or, _god_ —" Her voice cuts out entirely when Raleigh tugs her jeans down just enough to press his face between her thighs and _inhale_. Her jeans are down on the floor and her panties hang precariously from her left ankle when she can speak again. "Or," _god what_ is _he even doing with his mouth_ , "are you just happy to see me?" she finishes breathlessly, somewhere between mortified and desperately turned on.

"Good girl," he says, and in the moment before he sets his tongue to her cunt she thinks, _hey, that's_ my _line_.  
  
Not that she's _complaining_ , mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne regrette rien.... probably. I hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
